heiroflightfandomcom-20200214-history
Game System
Battle (Preparation) * Strategize before entering the battle to ensure victory * "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles" - Sun Tzu, The Art of War Battle Preparation Menu * A) Selected Characters: Characters to join the battle can be selected and deselected by touching the portrait. * B) Enemy Information: Touch the portrait to check name, Class, and skills. * C) List of Characters: List of characters that can join the battle. Scroll right and left to see the entire list. * D) Battle: Displays required Valor amount.Tap the button to start a battle Servant Selection * A) CP Level: Strength of Servants based on their stats. * B) Enemy Information: Touch the portrait to check name, role, and skills. * C) Battle: Displays the required amount of Valor. Tap the button to start a battle. * D) Repeat Battle * E) List of Servants: List of servants that can join the battle. Scroll right and left to see the entire list. * F) Reverse Sorting * G) Selected Servants: Servants to join the battle can be selected and deselected by touching the portrait. Servant Selection * Portraits of Servants will appear in the Servant Slots in Ⅰ→Ⅱ→Ⅲ→IV order. Servant Details * Touch the portrait for 2 seconds to check details of the Servant. Icons Class * There are 5 Classes: Melee DPS/ Ranged DPS / Support / Healer / Tank * Mixing the Classes between characters will be beneficial in battles. Element * Arrows on the left bottom of the portrait indicate the advantage/disadvantage of element relationship against the boss. Team Passive Skill * Team Passive Skill effect applies to the team members and conditions may vary by contents and/or elements. * Touch the Team Passive Skill icon to select the skill to be activated when there are any Servants with Team Passive Skill. Repeat Battle * Repeat Battle is available for Explore stages cleared with 3 Stars. * Repeat Battle Settings * You can customize Repeat Battle Settings such as controlling when to stop, selling Gears, etc. on the Prepare for Battle screen. * When the Repeat Battle ends, a result screen will pop up and display your acquired Rewards and EXP. Dungeon Repeat Battle (Gear Dungeon, Awakening Material Dungeon) * In previously cleared Dungeon stages, you can play Repeat Battle up to 5 times! * You can set Auto Sell requirements (Grade, Stars) for Gear Dungeon’s Repeat Battles. Ex) If it's set to 5★ Epic, then all Gears (excluding 5★ Legend, 6★ Normal - Legend) will be sold automatically. * Purchasing Bonus Pack Ⅰ,Ⅱ will increase the number of available Repeat Battles. * Repeat Battles will increase up to 200 when both Bonus Pack Ⅰ,Ⅱ are purchased. Battle System * A) Auto Setting * B) Game Play Speed Setting * C) Camera Setting * D) Damage / Heal / Support Meter * E) Status of Allies * F) Targetting * G) Status of the Opponent Battle Settings Auto Setting * Touch the Auto button to change the setting. Game Play Speed * There are 3 - speed settings. * Change speed settings to choose to play faster or enjoy the actions at a slower speed. Camera (View) * Touch the Camera button to change between Fixed view (N) and Adjustable View (F). * Rotate and zoom in/out the view In Adjustable View (F). Target * Touch the button to rotate the target between Boss and Tower. Basic Attack Basic Attacks are automatically executed by the Characters throughout the Battle. The Player has no control over these attacks. Crowd Control Abilities may affect the Characters to cancel Basic Attacks (ex. Fear, Petrify, Stun) *Speed will not increase the attack speed for Basic Attacks. Active Skills Characters can perform Active Skills during Battles.These skills can be executed either manually or automatically. Ones executed they will enter its own Cooldown. *Speed will affect the Cooldown time for Active Skills Passive Skill Passive Skill can be unlocked once a Character is awakened for the 1st time. These Passive Skills will be automatically applied during battles. Combo Skills Combo Skills are powerful attacks that can be performed when the Combo Skill Gauge is completely charged. The Gauge will slowly charge from the start of the battle. Comobo Skills follow the Mark System, and the Mark Gauge is shared universally. *Speed will increase the Charge Speed for Combo Skills *If you have 2 Characters with the same Mark and one of them performs a Combo Skill, the other Character's Combo Gauge will decrease by half. *When Character's Primary Mark and another Character's Secondary Mark matches, they will be able to chain Combo Skills Cooldown There are 2 types of Cooldown within Heir of Light. Skill Cooldown Each individual skills will have their unique Cooldown. The Cooldown time can be reduced with higher Speed Stat. Global Cooldown A 5 Second Global Cooldown is activated after the use of every skill and is separate from individual Skill Cooldown. Speed Stats will not affect the time of Global Cooldown. Wind Set(30% Global Cooldown Reset) can cancel the Global Cooldown time. Aggro * Aggro mark is displayed on the top of the servant to show who's being targeted Damage / Heal Display Buffs & Debuffs Buffs & Debuffs are a crucial mechanic within Heir of Light. Most Buffs & Debuffs have a level and they can stacked up to Level 5. After a Buff/Debuff is stacked to Level 5 they will be displayed as "MAX" There are "Wave Effects" that is considered as a separate Buff/Debuff System. Buffs Characters will gain positive status effects during the time. Debuffs Characters will gain negative status effects during the time. Wave Effect Wave effect is activated when a skill is used. It has no duration time. Only 1 Wave effect can be activated per Servant. (Can be stacked with other buffs) Since there is no duration time, if another Wave effect is activated, the previous one will be disabled. Wave is not affected by the buff removal or block skills. When a Wave effect is activated, the border of the skill icon will be activated. Win Condition * Win the battle by defeating the boss * Stars can be acquired depending on how long the battle lasted * Touch on the Stars (right top corner) to check details. Pause * Touch the Pause icon on the right top corner to pause the battle. * Details of the boss can be viewed in the pause screen * Touch Continue to resume the battle and touch Battle to quit the battle.